rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kung Fu Panda AU
Kung Fu Panda AU is a AU (Alternate Universe) within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom. In the AU, Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel and Jack Frost are portrayed as characters or are placed in the world of Kung Fu Panda. This can be considered a sub-scenario of Dragon Warriors AU and Hybrid AU. About this AU Spawning from fanart, this AU places the Four, and other such characters in the fandom, as the animals living or training in the art of Kung Fu, so they can protect the Valley of Peace or are portrayed as "humanized" versions of the characters from the Kung Fu Panda universe. Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup is cast between (a humanized) Crane and a finer, smarter and not a-very-hungry version of Po; when Astrid and the other members of the Berk Dragon Training Academy are the Furious Five. The Dragon Manual or the (cover of the) Dragon Eye can serve as the Dragon Scroll. Jack Frost Jack is sometimes seen as Monkey or a young, skilled snow leopard (or any other kind of animal) that is the newest and youngest member of a group of protectors; when the Guardians mirror the Furious Five/Four and needs to have fun while learning the art of Kung Fu. Merida DunBroch Merida is commonly portrayed as Tigress. Rapunzel Corona Fans have cast Rapunzel as (a humanized) Viper. Extra Characters Astrid Hofferson Being top of her class, deadly, skilled and was believed to be the one that would be given the honor to kill a dragon, in Dragon (Killing) Training, before the "honor" was given to someone else, casts her as (a humanized) Tigress. The four other young, Vikings - Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut - can also be cast as the other members of the Furious Five - Crane, Mantis, Viper and Monkey - ; with Hiccup as the Dragon Warrior, Po. The Guardians The Guardians are sometimes seen as or mirroring the Furious Five, with MiM mirroring Grand Master Oogway or Master Shifu, as he teaches them the ways of Kung Fu; so the Guardians can use those skills to protect the valley, world and those in need. One of the Tooth Boxes can serve as the Dragon Scroll's cover. North's strong, bulk body makes him a strong, skilled panda. Bunnymund stays a rabbit, but instead of being one of the "villager bunnies", he is a deadly, fast, skilled rabbit of Kung Fu. Tooth is a fast, strong beck hummingbird that is trained to fight opponents that are bigger than her, by being faster than them. Sandy is a red panda (or any other animal that can have something to do with sand) that is "silent" and deadly. Jack is a snow leopard (or any other kind of animal) that is the newest and youngest member of the protectors; MiM called him to the dojo so he can train him to take on the Black Peacock, Pitch (when he is the evil peacock lord, Lord Shen); much like how Po needed to be trained with food, Jack needs to have fun while training. Pitch Black Fans have place Pitch with the role of Lord Shen. But with black and yellow feathers instead of white and red. Vanellope von Schweetz Kubo Known Examples Fanfiction *Frozen Heart by Cookie M 2012 *From the East by Frontline *Kung Fu Panda and the Riders of Berk by orlandorocker1 *Humanity by mk94 *A How To Train Your Kung Fu Thanksgiving by LandoftheFuture *How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors II by LandoftheFuture *Helping Hand by The little Writer that could *Kung Fu Guardians by The little Writer that could *The Kung Fu Brave Contest by LandoftheFuture Mockup Art 12142468_1151038811590126_415173270_n.jpg largefds.png 000000000000000vfg0.jpg Kkk.png dreamworks_similarities_1__po_and_megamind_by_sinbadhiccup-d5b0v9o.jpg Fanart HTTYD Crossover By Elle-Evergreen.jpg Tumblr mzmhjnDXBH1qkim2io1 r3 1280.jpg Tumblr mzmhjnDXBH1qkim2io2 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr mzmhjnDXBH1qkim2io3 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr mzmhjnDXBH1qkim2io4 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr mzmhjnDXBH1qkim2io5 r1 1280.jpg 7f06975cd5d30e438f1c110c9868aec8.jpg tumblr_mjgoklNQ0G1rt3pq7o2_1280.png|Jack Frost as a Snow Leopard tumblr_mjgoklNQ0G1rt3pq7o1_1280.png|Bunny as a Rabbit tumblr_mjgoklNQ0G1rt3pq7o3_250.png|North as a Panda tumblr_mjgoklNQ0G1rt3pq7o6_250.png|Tooth as a Hummingbird tumblr_mjgoklNQ0G1rt3pq7o5_250.png|Sandy as a Red Panda tumblr_mjgoklNQ0G1rt3pq7o4_250.png|Pitch as a Peacock tigress_x_astrid_crossover_by_mistressfariza-da1iw9j.jpg merida___tigress__rotbtd___kfp_crossover__by_artlover0357-d93czir.jpg tumblr_mjghjzq93W1rt3pq7o1_500.png 1gtrty.jpg 2ghfyty.jpg 02gds.jpg 01trewe.png cross_panic_by_inkartwriter-d78wcwu.jpg Cosplay cosplay_jack_frost_by_cosplayquest-d5rzthl.jpg Videos *HTTYD - Kung Fu Panda Trailer by thefanvideoer2 *HTTYD - Kung Fu Panda 3 Trailer by thefanvideoer2 *Kung Fu Panda 2 Trailer - Bolt Style by Mirka-Dragon Category:AUs Category:The Big Four Category:Fanfiction